MITAD DE UN CORAZÓN
by Momo'ttebane
Summary: Hinata ha tomado la desición de tener un hijo de nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke, Naruto no esta de acuerdo y ha declarado que la ama a pesar de haberla rechazado. Hinata sigue adelante con su deseo sin embargo Naruto ha decidido luchar por ella pese a que mantiene una relación con Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Night queridos lectores, hace mucho tiempo que no me digno en publicar un fic y suena terrible decir que los que he escrito antes los he dejado en stand by para siempre (¿) irónico, pues quiero empezar desde cero, esta vez con un Naruhina, esperando opiniones positivas y por supuesto críticas constructivas.**

**Naruto y personajes secundarios no me pertenecen, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**MITAD DE UN CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

**LA MITAD DE UN CIELO AZUL**

___.__Cuando sientas los labios de ella, ya...ya en el ayer, sentirás besos de recuerdos, dándote aliento en el recuerdo triste.___

— ¡¿Dónde vas?!—

La puerta emitió un sonoro estruendo al cerrarse y en la sala principal rostros lucían desconcertados.

No importó que los demás hayan volteado para verle marchar furioso, no importó que ella le haya hablado tratando de detenerle, su voz ya no calaba en su interior, era cansina, irritante, le producía ira.

Como antes, supo que no la amaba y al bajar por las escaleras pateó con fuerza los pequeños motes de las bellotas, ya era tarde, ya era otoño y formulándose la pregunta levantó el pálido rostro al cielo.

¿Por qué había tomado aquella decisión?, ¿Por qué había roto con Hinata?

Revolviéndose el cabello trató de conservar la calma.

El otoño traía consigo la caída de las hojas y también el dolor de haber perdido. Sí, haber perdido, no se puede tener lo que se quiere cuando ya hubo una oportunidad para quedarse con ello y simplemente haberlo dejado ir en cuestión de segundos, respiró hondo levantando la vista hacia el cielo para aguantarse las lágrimas y no tener que bajar el rostro al suelo, donde se encontraba su corazón.

Su hermosa, su dama, su perfecta.

Ella quiere ser madre, quiere sentir la dicha de amar con pureza. Un amor de verdad. No como el amor que el le profanó, contaminado y egoísta. El amor de un hijo que nunca sería suyo.

—Pescarás un resfriado—

—No necesito de tu lástima— Respondió con sorna.

Traidor, una vez más, traidor. Mil veces traidor. El podía borrar la estupidez de la tristeza y reemplazarla por sentimientos más oscuros.

Sí, ese bastardo nuevamente, aquel que ha osado hablarle de banalidades será el padre de ese niño, el que prontamente su perfecta llevará por nueve meses en su vientre.

—Hinata se ha sentido mal y Neji nos acaba de mandar a volar… —

—Te lo mereces—

Frente contra espalda, Naruto mecía su vista de reojo, esperando alguna reacción de Sasuke pero este no se movía más que para abrir la boca.

—Que parte de que "nos acaba" no entendiste… ¿Tonto? —

Afirmativo tonto, tonto a la enésima potencia. No era pregunta.

—Naruto, nos vamos ya—

Naruto se recargó con pesadez sobre los troncos mohosos del cercado, un suspiro suyo se transformó en el halo espeso del tóxico humo de un habano.

Otra vez la voz cansina. Los dedos se encresparon a la madera al sentir a Sakura tomarlo de la capucha de la leñadora*. Sasuke ya había desaparecido como el viento.

—Voltea cuando te hablo, he dicho que nos vamos, dame las llaves del auto que parece que no quieres moverte de allí, no quiero viajar en sola en metro y con este frío—

A dónde más fijaría la vista sino es a los botines de piel de Sakura destrozar las quebradizas hojas al caminar hacia los demás amigos, separando exageradamente las piernas, clásico comportamiento de ira. Naruto corrió un poco para alcanzarla.

No podía aparentar caras que no son aunque allí en ese lugar ya no haya nada más que hacer que felicitar a la futura madre y él no estaba tan loco como para hacerlo.

—Pues, vaya que ha terminado mal… y yo que tenía ganas de ese té, Hinata es la mejor cuando se trata de té, y que decir de los rollos de canela, gracias por cortarme el apetito—

Chouji simuló abrazarlo pero sólo restregó su desdicha, y como todos siguió su camino despidiéndose a su vez de Sakura con una reverencia, Ino le destrozaría los tímpanos si no se apresuraba con la sudadera de piel de venado que Shikamaru tanto odiaba. Violación a la fauna silvestre según el.

—Nosotros iremos a la capital, nos espera una San Bernardo a punto de alumbrar a sus bebés—

—Que tengas suerte, ya sabes, me envías a uno de esos chiquitines aunque sea por correo—

Kiba el veterinario de la familia y el mejor amigo de Hinata había sonreído resignado ante las palabras de Naruto y al codazo que había recibido por parte de Sakura.

—Iré a despedirme de Hinata y casi olvido los bocetos, hay una pasarela que montar y no pondré retazos sobre mis modelos, ¿Me acompañas Sakura-san?, Hinata tiene esa mala costumbre de dibujar en tamaño estándar— Las mujeres caminaron hasta la puerta entreabierta.

—Lo de adentro fue solo show… ¿verdad? —

Kiba pareció descolocar a Naruto con su repentino argumento, sin embargo el muchacho no mostró señal alguna de asombro, sus ojos azules seguían postrados sobre la puerta donde Sakura y TenTen desaparecieron segundos atrás.

—Por supuesto—

—No pareces convencido—

—No puedo decirte todo lo que haré o te me adelantarás—

Rio ante su propio comentario y el chico de los perros se sonrojó, recordaba vagamente que ebrio le había confesado el haber estado enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero Naruto olvidaba que aquellos recuerdos pertenecían a la secundaría, ahora ya de profesionales parecía un simple y viejo cortometraje con esa polilla que aparecía como puntitos en la película.

—Naruto, seré padre dentro de dos meses… Hinata dentro de poco cargará con una felicidad igual a la que yo sentí cuando me enteré de que había procreado, ¿y tú? Pues tú la has cagado, cegatón, tremendos ojos… para nada—

—Gracias—

—Sé que lo lograrás, lo sé… sin embargo… la tienes difícil—

—Podré, podré, podré… de veras que lo haré, la amo, no la perderé…no de nuevo—

— ¡Ten Ten amor, no estoy acostumbrado a esperar!—

Y como un rayo TenTen apareció junto a Sakura cargando unos tubos de papel.

—Amamos a muchos Naruto, valoramos a pocos creo que eso lo sabes a la perfección— Kiba socorrió a TenTen de inmediato.

—Es que como tú no eres quien carga con esta panza, mejor no opines a menos que quieras que uno de estos valla a parar sobre tu cabeza recuerda que fui bastonera en la secundaria— Hizo alusión a los bocetos enrollados en las manos de su esposo sonriendo con ironía.

—Nos vemos, Naruto, Sakura-san—

— ¡Vallan con cuidado!—

Kiba y TenTen caminaron tomados de la mano, él le abrió caballerosamente la puerta y depositó los rollos en el capó del auto.

—Gracias por el espectáculo de allá adentro—

Habló ella finalmente, sus amigos ya no estaban, todos se habían ido, al menos los que fueron.

—No fue mi intención, no sé que sucedió—

Sí, lo sabía pero no tenía intenciones de darle explicaciones a ella precisamente.

—Estoy cansada de tu ignorancia, lo sabes y no lo superas… siempre te he visto fuerte ¿Qué sucedió hoy?, pudiste haberme dicho que no aquella vez… y tanto tú como yo me estaría evitando estos malos ratos… te espero en el auto— Y sin más Sakura no lo volvió a mirar, sólo se dirigió al jeep.

¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho que sí?, o mejor planteado… ¿Por qué le dijo sí? Un monosílabo puede cambiarte la vida. Apretarte hasta hacerte sufrir. Una mujer en ropa interior y una molestia en la entrepierna también pueden hacerte causar el mismo efecto, tanto las palabras como los actos tienen poder sobre una persona.

Vislumbró una vez más a la ventana de la planta alta de la casa de Hinata, tras ella la cortina lucía impoluta cayendo como una fría cascada que no le permitió ver más que la misma seda blanca separando ambas realidades. Ella no aparecería, no se fijaría en su dolor y tampoco le perdonaría. No insistiría, no la buscaría y no la detendría de ser lo que siempre había querido. Tan sólo como siempre sabría que hacer en el momento adecuado.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?—

Sentada sobre la cama se hacia la misma pregunta internamente, sus hombros parecían más delgados desde el reflejo en el espejo.

—Pues… sí, con Naruto-kun o sin Naruto-kun seré madre—

Respondió tanto para sí misma como para el espectador. ¿Totalmente convincente?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí para aparentarlo.

Llevó una mano a su vientre, tendrá lo que anhela, no del hombre que anhela, pero lo tendrá y alguien ya se había ofrecido, sin tapujos ha aceptado y ya no había marcha atrás.

—El no se dará por vencido, lo sabes Hinata, si hablamos de testarudos Uzumaki se lleva el premio gordo del costal, he visto su reacción durante la plática, lo ha tomado para mal—

—También puedo ser testaruda Neji-niisan, sólo… déjame serlo—

Neji apretó el puente de su nariz recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Hace siete meses y hace menos no fui testarudo, y no de la manera que tú pretendes ser, no puedo decirte nada más…sólo no te conviertas en alguien como yo—

Soledad.

Neji emanaba soledad, y para Hinata aquello fue como una maldición, un solitario hermano dedicado al trabajo.

No sería como Neji, eso le entristecía más, ella tendría alguien con quien compartir su vida, una razón más para estar parada sobre el mundo y él no tenía a nadie, más que a ella misma, su hermana, pero no eran lazos familiares los que el deseaba formar, aquellos ya estaban forjados y sujetos desde el nacimiento, él al igual que cada ser humano que nace no deseaba estar sólo, la mujer que amaba no era suya, y el hijo que ella esperaba tampoco.

Descalza caminó hasta la ventana y separando ambas cortinas estiró los brazos para aflojar la cerradura que le impedía respirar el aire puro del otoño, el cielo parecía más azul que de costumbre, entrecerró los ojos para probar un punto, pero no lo logró, todas parecían deformes tumultos de gas.

Sólo era la mitad del cielo, la mitad que los demás veían y tristemente ella se encontraba en ese grupo. El cielo completo que ella recordaba tenía nubes gordas en formas de ositos y flores, estrellas fugaces y una vía láctea esperando a ser devorada por Naruto, él había inventado todo eso, entre beso y beso le había armado un cuento, una historia y una ilusión, él lo había inventado, era su imaginación, y como dueño de ella se había desecho de la misma. Sin importarle el hecho de que ella ya había escuchado aquella historia. Dolía, como nunca había tenido idea, el daño que le había hecho era herida viva en su corazón, ¿Para qué llorar?, ya había tenido suficiente.

No se pueden borrar los recuerdos de las otras personas, no importa si aquellos son dulces o amargos.

Capitulo uno terminado :P, si les gustó por favor no se olviden los reviews ^^ ¡! Ja ne!


	2. Bonita

**MITAD DE UN CORAZÓN**

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

**BONITA**

_Aquí no pasa nada, mejor dicho, pasan tantas cosas que es mejor decir que no pasa nada_

—_Bonita—_

— _¿Q…qué?—_

—_Que eres bonita— _

Recargó la cabeza en la palma de su mano, miraba la televisión pero a la vez no veía nada. Había terminado de ordenar los balances y de preparar el discurso para los accionistas la mañana siguiente. También había limpiado la alacena y desecho de los empaques vacíos del rámen instantáneo que había utilizado esa misma tarde antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa de Hinata.

Era el peor día de su vida.

Todos aquellos sucesos no hacían más que revolotear en su mente una y otra vez, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los brillantes ojos de Hinata al hablar, la delicadeza de sus manos posarse sobre su vientre y la sonrisa de Sasuke, si, aquello también le había sorprendido desmedidamente. El estaba sonriendo, y parecía de verdad.

—"_He decidido ser madre… y ya he encontrado alguien que me ayudará, también lo desea"—_

¿Por qué Sasuke y no él?, aquello le había hervido la sangre, todos en la sala se habían percatado de la furia de sus celos ante las palabras de Hinata y como temblando había abandonado la habitación. Si Hinata hubiera querido tener un hijo con mucho gusto le habría ayudado. Pero no, ya no era así, ya no tenía nada que ver con Naruto, no podía reclamarle, ya no le pertenecía.

Una risa escapó de sus labios.

Él siempre era bueno arruinando la vida de Hinata… a pesar de que ella había sido su luz, nunca le reprochó en absoluto los errores por tomar las decisiones equivocadas, ella era la bonita que siempre le sorprendía por las mañanas, y, al salir el sol con una taza de chocolate y un suave beso sobre los labios exorcizaba los demonios de su pereza.

—_Siempre serás mi bonita, de veras—_

Recordaba sus palabras "Bonita" siempre le decía, le repetía todas las mañanas mientras ella se sentaba a su lado a velar su desayuno. Difícil había sido encontrar un calificativo adecuado para Hinata, uno que no sea exagerado y superficial, uno a su medida, más aún cuando era poco detallista. Apagó el televisor y lanzó el control remoto al otro extremo del sofá, encogió las piernas y sobre sus brazos recargó su cabeza. Le había hecho daño, por perseguir una ilusión pasada.

Sakura también era bonita, dotada y altiva, arriesgada y directa. Pero no era Hinata, no era bonita de la forma en que lo era ella. Sin embargo un viernes de febrero ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hiashi Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki daba por terminada la relación. Para empezar una nueva con Sakura Haruno.

El amor se acabó dijo en esos momentos y ella sólo sonrió y lo aceptó ahogándose por dentro con sus propias palabras y reprimiendo las lágrimas, aquellos ojos cristalinos no poseían falsedad, sólo resignación, ella se había marchado repitiendo que estaba bien, y que esperaría hasta encontrar el amor porque así lo había hecho siempre. Aquello también dolió, entonces ¿Qué había significado él para ella?

Los minutos seguían corriendo, pero Naruto seguía estancado en sus pensamientos, Sakura desde el segundo piso lo observaba con deje de preocupación.

—Hey… ya ven a la cama, sé que estas nervioso por mañana…pero sé que lo harás bien— La muchacha bajó las escaleras y con suaves susurros abrazó al rubio por la espalda, un delicado beso sobre el cuello lo estremeció.

—En un segundo… sólo estoy ordenando lo que diré, ya sabes si la embarro mi papá me matará—

—Vamos, vamos… está bien, te esfuerzas… la embarres o no, te esfuerzas—

— ¡Ohhh, Sakura-chan!— El chico de ojos azules estiró los brazos desperezándose y al notar como Sakura caminaba subiendo las escaleras la llama pasional en su interior se encendió. Pasos femeninos y seductores.

Las luces del departamento sucumbieron finalmente.

—"_La luna es más bonita cuando se refleja en tus ojos"—_

Paseo los dedos por aquel fragmento de palabras.

Cuando levantó el rostro hacia la pared el reloj marcaba las veintitrés horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Dentro de quince será un nuevo día aunque no haya conseguido cerrar los párpados aunque sea por sólo unos instantes.

La furia del rubio seguía latiendo en su memoria, ese ceño fruncido, los ojos azules brillantes de ira como una furiosa tormenta y los puños encogidos, ése era el autentico Naruto Uzumaki. Dolía, dolía mucho que siendo tan importante en su vida se comporte de forma egoísta. Él tenía una nueva historia, con Sakura, la que siempre había deseado. Ella sólo era parte del relleno, el trance para aclarar los sentimientos entre tres personas, siendo el quien decidiera por cual debía quedarse.

— ¡Bonita, sí, soy bonita!—

Hinchó el pecho de orgullo aunque las lágrimas se agolparan en las esquinas amenazando con salirse de sus órbitas. Si, Naruto le había dicho que era bonita, así sería, como una ley. Siempre creía en sus palabras. Sería bonita, pero sin posesivos.

—¡Lo eres todo el mundo lo sabe, ahora ábreme… me estoy congelando, demonios!—

— ¡Ki…Kiba-Kun!— Roja como un tomate se apresuró torpemente a abrir el ventanal, escondiendo sus ojos bajo el fleco sintiendo vergüenza revoloteando en sus entrañas y el calor aumentar en sus mejillas, Kiba la había sorprendido en sus momentos de meditación.

—Lo siento, debí haberte avisado, es que… no pude dormir, no me gustó tu cara esta tarde, ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Bien Kiba-kun, gracias por preocuparte… de veras no debiste venir, TenTen- san podría molestarse—

Hinata poseía una voz dulce, suave y tranquilizadora y sobre todo no sería capaz de echarlo, si Neji llegase a entrar ella sabría que hacer, sabía que se preocupaba por ella y desde que había terminado su relación con Naruto las visitas habían aumentado, porque ella era una parte de él, siempre fiel a sus pasos y pendiente de su cálido corazón. Naruto era un idiota, en todo sentido léxico.

— ¿Rosa?— Dijo al tumbarse sobre el colchón. Hinata y sus manías de quinceañera. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro cuando la chica sólo encogió los hombros y sonriendo dulcemente le tendió una manta para apaciguar el frío corporal.

—Oh… la próxima vez pondré sábanas que te gusten, lo siento mucho—

¿Lo había escuchado bien?

"_Lo siento…"_

Como siempre ella pidiendo disculpas por todo. ¿Y quién pedía le pedía perdón a ella cuando le fallaban? Ella jamás cambiaría, estaría allí, así, como estaba en esos precisos instantes.

Resplandeciente, tan joven y con el corazón roto.

—Tonta…—

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y asintió. Las palabras de Kiba no eran acusatorias, eran una verdad.

—Bromeaba— Dijo. Pero ella no respondió.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha?— Hizo pausa, Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos como si no supiera que responder.

—Porque Sasuke-san es buena persona—

—Ya… y… ¿Un hijo de una buena persona es tú felicidad?—

—No importa de quien venga Kiba-kun, deseo un hijo… eso es… todo— Vaciló y Kiba meneo la cabeza negativamente.

—Mientes, lo niegas, como siempre, sigues amando a Naruto—

—Ya no—

—Sí—

— ¡No!—

—Mentirosa— Una almohada se estrelló de lleno en la cara del chico perro. Hinata retrocedió y se levantó caminando estrepitosamente, fregando sus ojos.

— ¡Que ya no lo amo, es parte del pasado y sí así fuera no soy capaz…de hacer… nada!—Dijo, sorbiendo la nariz. Kiba desde la distancia sólo pudo suspirar.

—Ven, deja de llorar— De la misma forma se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—No me mires… sé que debo dejar de llorar, lo sé, pero esto duele tanto que no sé si podré— Retrocedió de Kiba ocultando sus ojos con el torso de su mano.

— ¿Qué pasó entre Sasuke y tú?... es decir… es el mejor amigo de tu ex, es como ponerle los cuernos—

—Entre Naruto-Kun y yo ya no hay nada, Sasuke-san es un caso aparte— Dejó que Kiba la tomara de la mano y la arrastrara hacia la cama, ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

—Bueno, si, claro… pero aún sigo sin entender—

—Sasuke-san me brindó su apoyo cuando lo necesité, se convirtió en una luz para mí cuando los caminos que me había puesto cruzar al lado de Naruto-kun se volvieron oscuros…—

—Me parece la excusa más tonta de la historia, el Uchiha está enamorado de ti— Hinata pareció palidecer, pero pronto habiendo secado sus lágrimas aún entre el dolor consiguió fuera para una sonrisa.

No, Sasuke no estaba enamorado de ella, ambos habían decidido tener un hijo por otras razones.

Recordó entonces…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—

La pequeña salita se iluminó de repente, allí la frágil figura de Hinata pudo relucir cuando Sasuke entró.

—Lo hemos dejado…es…decir…él…terminó conmigo—

—Maldito Naruto, está con ella… ¿Verdad?—

Pronto ojos tristes se encontraron con los de Hinata. La oscuridad de los ojos de Sasuke era filosa, hiriente y transmitían resignación.

Sasuke paseó una mano por sus cabellos negros y vislumbró el cielo que a través de la ventana parecía más oscuro, vacío, sin la resplandeciente luz de las estrellas. Él también la había perdido a quién amaba, había perdido a Sakura-san.

Sasuke era un chico de poco diálogo, podía ser el hombre más sencillo, desinteresado, incondicional de la misma manera. Pero también podía romper un corazón con el chasquear de los dedos.

—Tendré un hijo Sasuke-san, aunque no sea de Naruto-kun— Hinata pareció vomitar todo de golpe. Su mirada era decidida, la de una mujer fuerte.

Sasuke sólo pudo asentir, una risa irónica apareció en sus labios.

— ¿Y cómo? ¿De quién? Buscas llenar un vacío con una responsabilidad, eres joven no tienes porque desperdiciar tu vida criando un bastardo—

—Buscaré ayuda médica—

— ¿Por qué vienes a contármelo?, no estoy interesado en tú vida—

—Porque también debes encontrar la felicidad—

Hinata sonrió, y Sasuke pareció confundido. Ella al igual que él dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Lo tengo todo, estoy igual que siempre, no me interesa hablar de algo que no existe—

—Sé que no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero si me necesitas siempre podrás contar conmigo—

—Jamás podrá ganarme— Dijo de repente, sin apartar la mirada. Hinata desde su lugar contempló el rostro serio de Sasuke, sereno, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su plática fuese la más normal del mundo.

—He dejado ir a Sakura también—

Despacio se alejó de allí hacia el pequeño bar de la sala de conferencias, abrió una de las botellas de whisky y se sirvió un poco. — En primer lugar no me importa…—Pausó y bebió un trago largo de su vaso— Puedo suprimir lo que siento si lo decido. Pero él te ha dejado ir a ti. Eso es algo imperdonable. Si yo estuviera en su lugar no habría tomado una decisión tan tonta, no te cambiaría, con eso ya habría ganado hace tiempo.

—Sakura-san no es mala persona, si Naruto-kun es feliz…— Sasuke interrumpió a Hinata de improvisto.

—Eso—

— ¿Qué?—

—Eso… a lo que tú le llamas felicidad es egoísmo—

—Oh… no, Sasuke-san, no es así, yo sé… que si Naruto-kun eligió a Sakura-san es porque realmente la ama—

—Tonterías, sabía que yo amaba a Sakura, sabía que tú lo amabas a él, ¿Se puede ser tonto dos veces a la vez?, sólo en Naruto Uzumaki—

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, Sasuke tenía razón, pero ella amaba a ese tonto, sería tonta muchas más veces de las que él pudo haber sido en toda su vida. Aunque todo el dolor se sienta tan vivo dentro de sí.

—Aún así, es tu amigo…eso es muy bueno Sasuke-san, a pesar de que haya sucedido todo esto no has dejado de ser su amigo—

—Te propongo algo, Hyuuga—

Dos corazones rotos pueden unirse, complementarse y volverse un arma poderosa.

—No se necesita estar al lado de un hombre para ser feliz, tampoco al lado de una mujer, un hombre y una mujer pueden toparse para encontrar la felicidad en otro ser que no sean ellos mismos—

—Nunca entendí tu filosofía Hinata, pero es cierto también que Sasuke Uchiha necesita una familia y tú le darás una, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ese bebé cuando crezca?— Dijo Kiba acostado boca a bajo.

—Nos tendrá siempre, seremos sus padres, no importa la manera que el haya venido. Aunque Sasuke-san y yo no compartamos sentimientos en común, sé que lo amará mucho más de lo que el haya deseado ser amado por sus padres—

—Siempre sabes que hacer, eres Hinata al fin y al cabo, ¿Tienes leche y galletas?—

La muchacha de cabellera azulada sonrió. El pareció estar feliz también, la forma en la que hablaba fue eternamente dulce. Llena de esperanzas a pesar de esconder el dolor en su corazón.

—Buenos días—

—Buenos días—

Saludo hipócritamente cordial.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento, frente a frente, ubicados a las cabeceras de la mesa y tan distantes también. El de ojos azules no parpadeaba, su vista se mantenía en la otra persona presente a parte de él.

— ¿Por qué tú?— Dijo el rubio.

— ¿Por qué tú?— Dijo el azabache neutralmente. — ¿No es extraño Naruto?, tuviste lo que querías, tuve lo que quería, felices… ¿No es así?—

—Tú no la amas, no puedes tener un hijo con alguien que no amas— Respondió como si fuese una súplica.

— ¿Y tú sí? Explícame la diferencia, Hinata me dijo que sea feliz, lo estoy haciendo, los niños traen felicidad, es la forma más fácil que conozco de serlo—

—Tú no quieres a ese niño, harás sufrir a Hinata—

Sasuke lo recorrió con la mirada y sonrió irónicamente.

— ¿Y tú sí?, Tú que sabes, no sabes nada—

—No, no lo sé… sólo te digo lo que veo, la conozco—

Naruto se levantó de la mesa y encendió el proyector, faltaba muy poco para que la conferencia diera inicio, algunos empresarios empezaban a hacer presencia y a acomodarse a los extremos de la gran mesa donde él y Sasuke eran los protagonistas y accionistas mayoritarios.

—No la tendrás fácil, Sasuke—

Un susurro recorrió la oreja de Sasuke, la voz de un Naruto decidido.

Al otro lado, muy aparte de aquella realidad la simplicidad de un ramo de violetas adornaba el espacio blanco, la oficina de Hinata parecía estar viva, los colores recreaban un ambiente cálido y sus lágrimas también, lo bueno, lo más bello, no será siempre lo que adorne los mejores paisajes.

—Bonita...—

Leyó en voz alta ahogada por el llanto, la sombra de Uzumaki Naruto le pisaba los talones.

"_Bonita"_

Palabra concreta que desata un huracán de dolor.

Estimados lectores, gracias por sus reviews, lamento decepcionarlos, pero este fic no es Sasuhina, es Naruhina, en este capitulo se explican las razones, no en su totalidad porque no se puede dejar todo en bandeja de plata, nuestra misión como escritores es enganchar a los lectores y dejar la incertidumbre sembrada. Espero que no abandonen la historia, sería un dolorcito feo, se vienen sorpresas, en este fic Naruto es un hijo de fruta, la cagará mil veces más con lo que se viene.

No siempre se debe mostrar la felicidad, hay quienes deseamos ver la realidad del amor. Como dice Ricardo Arjona, las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje xD.


End file.
